Dark Royalty
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Re-posting an Old story: & :I'm in this story: When Joey loses a bet to Yami Bakura... it comes at a price! Singing, Dancing! What did Joey get himself and the gang into!


Hello and welcome! This story is called: Dark Royalty. This is off of Dreamer of A Thousand Memories story: _Dirty Game_. We talked and I wanted to do a short story about this for Dreamer.

Here's the link to Dreamer of A Thousand Memories:

s/6990905/1/

Also most spelling mistakes are fixed :)

* * *

Of course when Joey made a bet with Yami Bakura - Atem knew this was going to be trouble. He tried to talk Joey out of it but - as hard headed as Joey is he won't listen to reason.

"Well you lose Joey - Giants won 7 to 3 A's." Bakura said pulling it up on the computer. That's when Shadow walked in.

"Hey guys what's going... on?" Yusei, Atem, Yugi (there apart), Jack, Kaiba glared her then Joey's way.

"Joey as much as I want to help... I can't sing." Yugi told him as Joey yelled;

"WHA! NO! I WAS SURE THE A'S WE'RE GUNNA WIN!"

"Okay... um... I don't know what going on but somebody." Shadow coughed looking to Atem way as he placed on a cheese smile then said; "Promised to come with the movie with me. And, we're almost running late." She raise a bow as the guys looked at Atem - he placed a grin on his face replacing the smile as Yami Bakura told Shadow;

"I'm sorry to say but your in this too..." He let out a dark laugh as Shadow sighed then growled;

"Joey what did you do?" He didn't answer as Shadow said;

"Okay... what do we have to do...?" Yami Bakura placed on a smile as he pulled up something on the computer.

"That." Everyone else looked over as Shadow let out a small scream.

"I know what your thinking. No - forget it! I'm not-"

"I'm sorry to say you have to choice in the matter Shadow... please no hard feelings but you should be yelling at Joey - not me." Yami Bakura told her - throwing a bag of something, which when she looked inside: her right eye twitched.

"Just - be glad I don't have a steel bat with me..." She snarled as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Yugi... who are they...?"

"They're N'Sync. Broken up singing group by Justin Timberlake still sings." Yugi told Atem as Yusei cried;

"You want us to sing this!"

"Well I want you to put a card game spin on the song."

"I'm not going to sing! I'm the King of Games - Not the King of Singing!"

"Jack - your not King - we are." Yugi, Atem and Yusei told him as Jack snarled there way.

"Just go get changed." Yami Bakura told them handing them the same bag he handed Shadow. There heard a scream as Atem knocked on the door. Before he got a chance to say anything Shadow told him quickly:

"I'm fine - I'll meet you guys there. Just go." A deep frown appeared on Atem's face but he replied with a fine.

Yami Bakura clapped his hands and said a bit cheery;

"Go get chanced and down to the plaza we go."

* * *

At the plaza Atem and the rest wore a tight black leather shirt matching jeans with black shoes. Atem had the puzzle around his neck while Joey had the duel disk on his arm.

"Why am I wearing a dueling disk."

"It goes with the song. Once Shadow get's here we can begin." Shadow came up in a long coat and leather cowboy hat.

"I hate you all." Then she pointed at Joey; "Mostly you."

"Come out Shadow out of the jacket." Jack told her as she just shook her head,

"No. There's no way I'm coming out of this jacket." Jack and Yusei looked at each other as they glomped her to the ground taking off the jacket - Joey, Atem and Yugi were quick to pull them off as they saw her wearing a black shirt with short black shorts with heels boots. Her hair had nice ringlets - the hat was still on her head with makeup.

"Let's get this over with." Atem helped her up as crowd came around the hole plaza open area.

"I want you to welcome: Dark Royalty! Singing Dirty Game!" While Bakura was working up the crowd Shadow said;

"I'm guess we'll be doing some dance move so just follow me and just pray we're not going to mess up on the song." Usually she has some kind of words of: Don't worry will do fine, things along that lines but this time: She didn't even have hope for herself. That's when the music started to play as Yugi jump in front of them starting to sing;

**Yugi:**

_Sick and tired of hearing_

_All these people talk about_

_What's the deal with this card game_

_And when's it gonna fade out?_

_The thing you got to realize_

_What we doing is not a trend._

_We got the gift of strategy._

_We gonna bring it till the end._

**Shadow and Joey:**

_Come on now!_

**Yusei:**

_It doesn't matter_

_About the bike I drive_

**Atem:**

_Or what I wear around my neck:_

**Atem and Yusei:**

_All that matters_

_Is that you recognize_

_That it's all about respect._

**Jack:**

_It's doesn't matter_

_About the clothes I wear_

_And where I got and why._

_All that matters is that I win_

_And I win it every time._

**Shadow and the crowd:**

_Come on now!_

**Yugi, Atem, Yusei and Jack:**

_Do you ever wonder why_

_This game get's you high?_

_It takes you on a ride._

_Feel it when your body starts to rock_

**Joey and the Crowd:**

_Your body starts to rock!_

**Yugi, Atem, Yusei, Jack, Shaodw:**

_With the strange excruciating pain you can't stop._

**Joey and the Crowd:**

_You can't stop!_

**Atem, Shadow and Yusei:**

_And this children's card game's all you got._

_Come on now._

_This must be, draw!_

_Dirty game._

_You can't stop._

_I know you_

_Like this dirty game._

_This must be..._

**Yugi:**

_Now why you wanna try_

_To make a mockery of the type of thing_

_We do?_

_We're just fine_

_Dueling what we like._

_Can we say the same for you?_

_But I'm tired of feeling all_

_Around me animosity_

_Like I'm gonna die_

_Cuz I'm so fly_

**Shadow:**

_At this game we all play_

_That's for kids._

_Now peopke, can't you see?_

**Yusei:**

_It doesn't matter_

_About the bike I drive or_

**Joey:**

_The device around my wrist._

**Yusei:**

_All that matters_

_Is that you recognize_

_That if you're bad, you're on my list._

**Jack:**

_It doesn't matter _

_About the clothes I wear_

_And where I go and why._

**Atem, Yugi and Yusei:**

_All that matters_

_Is that I'm the champ_

_And I win every duel every time_

_Cuz I'm the King of Games!_

**Joey, Jack and Crowd:**

_Come on!_

**Atem: **

_Do you ever wonder why?_

**Shadow:**

_Why?_

**Atem:**

_This game gets you high?_

**Yugi and Shadow:**

_Game gets you high!_

**Atem:**

_It takes you on a ride._

_Feel it when your body starts to rock_

**Joey, Jack and Yusei:**

_You can't stop._

**Atem and Yugi:**

_And this children's card game's all you got._

_Come on now._

_This must be, draw!_

**Shadow:**

_Ooh..._

_Dear Ra - I'm tired of singing._

During the short break Shadow lead them threw a short dance as the crowd scream, sing, and even dancing there own dance as they brought Yugi and the gang got back in the verse.

**Shadow:**

_Dirty_

_Dirty_

_Dirty game_

_Dirty game_

_Do you ever wonder?_

Shadow hit a high note on wonder as they guys echoed:

**Guys:**

_Dark Royalty..._

**Shadow:**

_Oh..._

**Atem and Yugi:**

_Do you ever wonder why_

**Joey and Jack:**

_Ever wonder why?_

**Atem and Yugi:**

_This game get's you high_

**Yusei and Shadow:**

_Get's you high_

**Atem and Yugi:**

_It take you on a ride_

_Feel it when the_

_Body starts to rock_

**Yusei and Shadow:**

_When your body _

_Starts to rock_

**Atem:**

_Baby you can't stop_

**Shadow:**

_Baby don't stop_

**Atem and Yugi:**

_And with the god cards power _

_You got_

_Come on now_

_This must be - ! _

**Atem and Yugi:**

_Do you ever wonder why_

**Joey and Jack:**

_Ever wonder why?_

**Atem and Yugi:**

_This game get's you high_

**Yusei and Shadow:**

_Get's you high_

**Atem and Yugi:**

_It take you on a ride_

_Feel it when the_

_Body starts to rock_

**Yusei and Shadow:**

_When your body _

_Starts to rock_

**Atem:**

_Baby you can't stop_

**Shadow:**

_Baby don't stop_

**Atem and Yugi:**

_And with the god cards power _

_You got_

_Come on now_

_This must be_

**All:**

_A C-c-c-c-c-c-card game!_

They bowed to the crowd as the crowd cheer as the new swamed all over them as Yami Bakura just smile and said:

"Give another around to _Dark Royalty!"_ Atem, Shadow, Yugi, Yusei and Jack turned to Joey and gave him: _**I'm going to kill you later...**_ look.

* * *

A few weeks later the news still followed all of them around - trying to see if they were going to do anymore song or perform - Shadow couldn't take it anymore - she had a bat and was ready to kick butt but Atem of course - the only one; next to Yugi at times if she wasn't mad at Atem for some reason to go tell them off.

"Then what are we gunna do because I still mad - I don't even know if mad can even cover what I feel right now."

"Trust me - it got ten times worst." Yusei said - opening the blinds as the fangirl and new people came around: screaming like bloody murder. He let the shades down as they heard an: Awww...

"I don't think I can take it anymore..." Shadow said out loud - she look like she was going to say more but she cut her own self off.

"I blame you Joey." Jack said as Joey said:

"I said sorry about a thousand time! I didn't know we would become a hit after that one song."

"Excuse Joey! I don't want to hear it." Yugi told Joey - know this was a bit out of Yugi's character but he was mad - he couldn't have any time alone - just to even breath with someone down his neck about a autograph or a review from the news.

"Let's just break up." Shadow said out loud as everyone turned her way.

"What?" He was a bit confused and hurt as Shadow just smile.

"Let's break up the group band." She told everyone as everyone started to understand. Shadow when over the plan as Joey said;

"Why do I-?"

"Because your butt got us into this mess! Just be glad - I don't lock you in a room with me with a spike metal bat." She spat his way as the other guys looked away - just pretending they didn't hear it or see if for that matter.

"Well - will see you tomorrow." Yugi told them as he left, Atem and Shadow right after then Jack, Yusei and then Joey.

The next day they they meet at the plaza as Shadow said:

"Joey you jerk! I hate you!"

"Look - come on guys just if we just sign this deal-"

"We told you Joey! No!" Atem growled - looking a bit like a demon as everyone came around.

"You guys hog everything! Keep me some time in the spotlight!" Joey cried as Yugi snorted as Jack said;

"You don't even do anything! I'm done! I quit!" Jack said as the crowd gasp as he walked away. Shadow then walked up to Joey and slapped him hard across the face as she spat.

"Get yourself some other suckers - cause I'm tried of your games." She turned and left with Atem who put his arms around her waist and left as well.

"And, how dare you lie to the new press about that I'm your some kind of lackey! I quit! Call me back up when your the Joey I know and love." Yugi snapped Joey as Joey looked hurt as he walked away. Yusei just shook his head and told him.

"I quit." And with that he walked away. The crowd was in shock but when away when Joey just stared.

"Joey! It's it clear!" Shadow called from behind a building as he called;

"Yeah! And, ow! Why ya hit me so hard!"

"Because I wanted to do that every since you got us into that mess."

"Come on lets go grab a pizza or something." Yusei said as Atem said;

"Joey's paying for everything."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard - let's go." Shadow said with a dark smile as they all when over. Joey sighed and thought;

"Never again am I betting with Yami Bakura... over a baseball game - ever."

* * *

Me: That's the end! ^^


End file.
